


To Voyage Again

by Streep_Mulgrew



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streep_Mulgrew/pseuds/Streep_Mulgrew
Summary: Set 25 years after Endgame.





	1. Chapter One

As the transportation came through, Captain Harry Kim stepped forward to met his new First Officer of the USS Voyager.  
“Rachel! Welcome aboard Voyager. Or I should say, welcome home, Commander!”  
“Thanks, Captain, it’s good to be here.”

Their conversation continued down the corridor, as they made their way to the bridge.

“Are you ready for your first mission as a Commander and First Officer?”  
“I think so. Big shoes to fill so to speak! Voyager has always scared me a little, to be honest.”  
“Nonsense Rachel! You’ll be fine! Your one of Starfleet's best! 24, and already holding a command mission! It’s in your blood, literally!”  
“I know. But it still doesn’t ease the nerves, Harry,” she spoke as they entered the turbolift.  
“Deck one. Though, I was surprised they assigned you to this mission if you know what I mean.”  
“I guess they thought it would be an easy first First Officer assignment, Captain.”  
“Easy Rachel! Voyager will get you back for saying that. It got me as a young Ensign.”

Harry and Rachel were greeted by the bridge crew as they stepped out of the turbolift.  
She immediately recognized some familiar faces.   
Two in particular. 

At the helm, Commander Lieutenant Naomi Wildman.   
Naomi was significantly older and more mature than Rachel. Naomi, the first child born on Voyager, had always wanted to be a Captain one day. But not just any Captain, Voyager's Captain. While in the Delta Quadrant, she served as Voyagers unofficial Captain's assistant.   
But surprisingly, Rachel, born six years after Naomi, was on the road to beating her to it, but Rachel had more than skills on her side. Naomi, however, was happy, cruising her way up the chain of command and enjoyed, surprisingly, piloting Voyager.

Next to Naomi sat Lieutenant Miral Paris, assisting at the helm. Miral never wanted to join Starfleet, but followed the family tradition and joined anyway. 9 months older than Rachel, Miral never was keen to move up the ranks, and so she doesn’t see herself moving on from the helm any time soon. 

They were both some of Rachel’s closest friends. She had grown up with them, gone through the academy with them, and now would be serving with them. 

Harry conducted formalities, introducing his First Officer, before calling in the senior officers to the briefing room. 

Rachel took her seat by Captain Kim’s side. To say she was nervous about this mission was an understatement. So much was at stake.

“Good morning all,” he began. “As many you are aware, our mission is to venture to the border of the Alpha Quadrant to retrieve a much loved Starfelt Captain. Two weeks ago, on a lone away mission, Voyager’s former Captain and First Officer, the now retired, Captain Chakotay was abducted by unknown aliens. No contact has been established, so we have been sent to retrieve him. Our orders remain clear, we have been told by Headquarters that we must take all action necessary to retrieve Chakotay. Naomi, I have sent the coordinates we have been given to the helm. Dismissed.”

The officers quickly hurried out to begin their orders.  
“Commander, a word.”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“How are you feeling Rachel?”  
“My nerves are growing, but I’ll handle them.”  
“If you need a break at any time, I’ll understand.”  
“Thank you, I appreciate it but I’ll be fine. My job comes first.”  
“I have heard that one before. Just remember to put yourself first, okay?”  
“Sure.”  
“Promise me, Rachel. You're a good officer. I questioned Starfleet when they assigned you to this but I trust this is the right decision.”  
“I promise.”

~

“Naomi, how far away till Starfleet’s recommended coordinates?”  
“30 mins Sir.”  
Harry leaned into the command console, “After two weeks, it’s down to this Rachel.”   
She breathed in sharply as her eyes stared at the helm.

“Anything out there?”  
“Nothing Sir.”  
“Nothing?”  
“Completely nothing.”  
“That’s strange, don’t you agree Commander?”  
“Yes. There should at least be a warp trail.”  
“Something's not right here. Yellow alert. I want every possible scan done. This doesn't add up. I’ll be in my ready room, Commander, you have the bridge.”

Her nerves increased as Harry stood up from his chair. 

Without warning, the ship shook. Harry’s body went to be supported by the railing.   
A spark of light flooded the bridge.   
When it subsided, Rachel looked up to where Harry was standing, but, he was gone.

“What happened! Report. The Captain? Can we find his life signs? Someone.”

There was silence on the bridge.  
“Anyone!”  
“Commander, I...he… I don’t understand.”  
“I think I’m picking up a ship on long range sensors.”  
“Think! Lieutenant what do you mean you think!”  
“Commander, If I may.”  
“Yes Seven please, I need your logic right now.”  
“I believe the aliens that took Commander Chakotay might be responsible. During the attack, Chakotay’s life signs appeared on my console briefly. It is possible they have taken the Captain as well.”  
“Let’s hope so. Commander Wildman, set a pursuit course, warp 8.”

Rachel’s hand ran across her temple. A headache was brewing. She desperately wanted another coffee. 

All the action they had just faced disappeared.

“Well, if everything is fine right now, I’m going to my quarters. Naomi, I guess you have the bridge, Miral you've got the helm.”

Her body almost fell to the ground once the turbolift doors shut in front of her. She was alone, on a mission that was somewhat personal, with no mentor. She hated ordering her friends like that. 

A tough decision faced her.

~

A warm bath and two more coffees did nothing to ease her pain.

“Rachel to Naomi”  
“Naomi here.”  
“Sorry, I hope I didn’t wake you.”  
“No, just getting back to my quarters actually, what can I do for you?”  
“I’d like to speak to you and Miral in my quarters.”  
“Of course, we’re on our way.

Rachel had made a decision and she knew what she needed to do.

The chime to her door rang.  
“Come in.”  
“Rachel, how are you faring?”  
“I’ve been better Naomi. But let’s face it. We don’t how long we could be searching for the Captain, so some changes are going to be needed around here.”  
“Go on.”  
“I guess, it leaves me in the position of acting Captain. Naomi, you have always wanted to be the Captain’s assist, well now you’ve got it. The First Officer's seat is yours. So Miral, you’ve got the helm. Understood.”  
“Yes, Ma'am.”  
“Understood.”  
“0700hrs on the bridge, we will make the announcement.”

~

0700hrs.  
Rachel barely got any sleep.   
As she stepped out of the turbolift, the bridge crew rose.  
“At ease.”  
“Rachel, the bridge’s comm system has been put through to the whole ship.”  
She nodded in Naomi’s direction.  
“As you all are aware, Captain Harry Kim has been taken by the aliens we believe took Captain Chakotay. We will do everything we can to find them both. Some changes have been made to compensate for this. Lieutenant Miral Paris will take the helm, With Commander Naomi Wildman taking the First Officer’s position, leaving me as acting Captain.”

She stared down at the Captain’s seat.   
She looked towards Naomi who was smiling.   
Naomi knew what taking that seat meant to Rachel.

“Lieutenant Paris will remain on our previous pursuit coordinates at warp 8. Your orders remain the same.”  
Before ending the transmission, Rachel took the seat.

Grinning, she finished with, “Janeway out.” 

The next generation had taken control of Voyager.


	2. Chapter Two

Her first shift as acting Captain was going relatively smoothly. Commander Rachel Janeway was surprisingly enjoying it. She felt closer to her mother sitting in the chair she sat in for 7 years. She has made it through the first of her tough decisions, but their was one left to make. 

“Naomi, I’m going to sick bay to talk to the Doctor, you have the bridge.” 

 

Rachel’s heart raced as she stepped into the clinical environment of sickbay  
“Good morning ah um... Captain. Is that okay?”  
“Yes Doctor. For now that’s fine.”  
“What can I do for you. A voluntary drop in by a Janeway is rare!”  
“Well, speaking of Janeway, that’s sort of the reason why I am here.”  
“Go on.”  
“Before I left, my mother asked me something. She asked me to beam her aboard when we found Captain Chakotay so she could be here with him.”  
“How is that’s supposed to work. We are out of transporter range.”  
“Well, being an Admiral comes in handy occasionally. She has access to a top secret transportation device but in two hours, we will passed its maximum range.”  
“And so, you want me to help get her here?”  
“Well, you and seven.”  
“Rachel...”  
“Doctor please. You know how much this would mean to her. She was devastated when we lost him.”  
“What do you suppose you’ll tell the crew?”  
“I’m not. That’s why I need your help. You and seven could work on a way to get her here and cover it up.”  
“Have you considered Seven’s feelings in all of this?”  
“It’s been over 25 years Doctor. I’m sure she has gotten over it. Please, as my godfather, I need your help on this. My mother and I have never had a great relationship, but I promised her.”  
“Okay. I’ll contact Seven and we will let you know when we are ready.”  
“Thank you Doctor. I’ll be on the bridge.”

 

Rachel sat restlessly in the captain’s chair as time passed.   
“You okay Rachel?”  
“Yeah I’m fine.”  
“You’d say that if half your leg was torn off!”  
“Must run in the family! I’ve just a lot going on,” she sighed, “depending on how the next 24 hours ago, I might brief you on it tomorrow.”  
“Aye Captain. Top secret Starfleet stuff?”  
“Not exactly.”

“Sick bay to Commander Janeway.”  
“Go ahead Doctor.”  
“Please report to sickbay.”  
“On my way. Naomi, you have the bridge.”

 

As the sickbay doors swooshed behind her, Rachel was greeted by the Doctor and Seven standing by the control panel.   
“Report.”  
“We have made contact with Admiral Janeway, Commander,” Seven announced.  
“And?”  
“She is ready to transport.”  
“Thank you Doctor. And you too Seven.”

Rachel step in front of the consol. Nerves took over her hands.  
With a “energize” and a nod, the transportation was in process.   
In a matter of seconds, Admiral Kathryn Janeway appeared in front of them.  
Rachel wanted to disappear in her mother's arms as soon as they locked eyes, but she knew she had to be professional, despite her close relationship with Seven and The Doctor. Plus, it was rare for Kathryn to show open public affection these days. 

“Captain, the Admiral’s transportation was successful, and all information has been whipped from the ship's systems.”  
“I can see that Seven. Thank you.”  
“Captain?”  
“I think it might be best Admiral if we go to my quarters. Doctor, initiate a site to site transfer to my quarters.”

 

Barely being on the ship for more than 5 mins, Kathryn was now in her daughters quarters. 

Awkwardness filled the air as Rachel walked them over to the couch.

“Please, sit.”  
“Thank you Rachel, now, are you going to explain what’s going on? Where’s your father?”

Kathryn sat at one end of the couch, with Rachel as far away as possible at the other end.

“Gosh, where do I begin. The aliens that we think took dad attacked us, and took Captain Kim. So I’m acting as Captain now. I’m still a Commander, obviously, but some of the crew felt it was easier to ease their nerves and refer to me us Captain.”

Kathryn turned to stare out the window, her face propped up by her hands resting on the couch back.   
“I knew you should not have taken this mission.”  
“Mother…”  
“No Rachel! It was enough losing your father, I could have lost you too.”  
“Well, you haven’t. Unfortunately you’ve still got me.”

Kathryn glared at her daughter.

There was no doubt that Rachel was slightly scared of her mother. As she got older, her mother’s expectations rose. Her fear was that she would let her down.

In a rare move, Kathryn moved herself along the couch till she was sitting as close as humanly possible to her daughter. 

Rachel’s just longer than shoulder length hair glistened in the dimmed light. Despite having slightly darker skin like Chakotay, she was a spitting image of a young Kathryn Janeway.

Kathryn ran her hand over Rachel’s check.  
“Honey, I love you. I really do. You make me so proud. I know I don’t say that a lot.”

Tears welled at the bottom of Rachel’s eyes and she stared into the nothingness in front of her. 

“You never say that. To myself or dad. I’ve grown up with people constantly talking about Starfleet’s golden couple. But your not. Heck! Your not even married. After everything you both have been through.”  
“I know, and I regret it deeply. I just, I guess I was content where we were. I never realised till now how much I deeply cared. I want you both in my life, and I’m sorry that I always push you away.”  
“It’s not all your fault. Voyager’s first mission was a traumatic experience for you and I understand that.”

Rachel turned to face her mother, and immediately fell into her arms.  
“I’m sorry I let you down.”  
“Don’t be sorry Rachel. You haven’t let anyone down. I’m proud of you.”  
“We will find him, both of them.”  
“I know you will.”  
Kathryn pulled away, and held Rachel by her shoulders, staring into her deep blue eyes.  
“Are you okay to stay here with me. In my quarters I mean.”  
“Of course. Are you okay with that?”  
Rachel smiled down to her hands, “I guess I’m going to have to be.”  
“And what about the crew?”  
“I’ll tell them in due course. For now, you’ll have to hang out here if you don’t mind?”  
“Just as long as I have you.”  
“It’s late, and it’s been a long day, that giant First Officer’s bed is lonely. I don’t know how Dad did it all those years! I would set up the lounge for you, but, if it’s okay, you could share mine for tonight.”  
“We use to share a bed when you were tiny and your dad had gone away on Voyager. Your night mares would have you running to me in the middle of the night! Just promise me you won’t kick me in the ribs this time!”  
“I’ll try my best.”  
“That’s an order okay!”  
“Yes Mam.”


	3. Chapter Three

Rachel woke to the familiar smell of coffee filling her quarters. 

Grabbing her robe, Rachel walked out to the main living area.   
“Good morning Rachel.”  
“Morning. Is this one mine?”  
“Yes, white, 2 sugars?”  
“2 sugars.”  
“2 sugars! You are so much like your father.”  
“I don’t know how you can drink it black.”  
“It’s an acquired taste. I bet the Borg with it.”  
“So you always say.”  
“What time are you due on the bridge?”  
“In half an hour.”  
“Well, you better get a move on kiddo.”  
“Are you going to be fine here? By yourself I mean.”  
“I should be. You don’t mind if I use your replicator rations to replicate some books?”  
“Considering you used it to replicate the coffee, that’s fine.”  
Rachel watched her mother reposition herself on the chair.   
“I’ll see you later then. Stay out of trouble!”  
“Yes, Captain.”

 

Rachel sat at her desk in her ready room going through reports.   
The door chimed.   
“Come in.”  
“Fair few reports there!”  
“You could say that again! What can I do for you, Naomi.”

Naomi took a seat in front of Rachel. 

“Not much. Just wanted to see how you were doing.”  
“I’m okay. Just getting through the days. 3 weeks is a little longer than I had hoped. I’ve had this nagging headache and a bit of nausea though. Probably due to all the stress.”  
“Maybe. You should still have a check up down at sick bay. Hey, I wanted to ask you something.”  
“Go on.”  
“You can throw me in the brig for digging too deep here, but like when did your parents actually get together? And why have they never married?”

Naomi nervously stared at Rachel. 

“Hm well, not long after voyager reentered the Alpha Quadrant, Dad ended things with Seven and probably moments later, in this very room, consoled my mother, who, after seven years finally let out all her emotions.”  
“All before they got back to earth?”  
“Yep. Dad likes to joke that I was conceived in the ready room which makes mom really angry.”

Naomi immediately felt a wave of awkwardness flood her. 

“Sorry. You probably didn’t need to know that! Mom just never wanted to marry though. Dad did. And still does probably. She never wanted something binding between them as if it would be a permanent reminder of everything that happened and the rules she broke. But they spend so much time apart. More since I moved out. It’s almost like these days they both try to go on away missions so they are apart.”

“Right. How do you think she is coping now?”  
“Actually, you can ask her herself.”  
“What?!”  
“Care to join me for a walk to my quarters.”  
“Okay...”

They stood up and began their journey. 

“Don’t be so scared, Naomi.”  
“She’s actually here!”  
“Yep. Arrived yesterday.”  
“How?”  
“I’ll explain later.  
“Right.”  
“Why are you so nervous?”  
“It’s been a while since I saw her last. I may have been her unofficial assistant but she has always scared the crap out of me. It’s maybe been like 10 years since I saw her last.”

“She’s not that scary! I mean, I think we actually made progress in our relationship last night. Got a lot of things off our chests. She even slept in my bed with me because I couldn’t be bothered setting up the lounge.”  
“Are we talking about the same Admiral Janeway? What do you call her anyway?”  
“Depends on the environment.”

 

They arrived out Rachel’s quarters. 

“Just breathe Naomi.”

The doors opened. 

Kathryn was fast asleep on the lounge.   
Rachel and Naomi exchanged glances. 

Rachel crept slowly to the lounge, knelt down, and whispered into Kathryn’s ear.   
“Mom, wake up.”  
“Hm, what. Rachel your back early.”  
“I’m still on duty actually. There is someone here who would like to say hello though.”

Kathryn sat up and smoothed down her hair and uniform. 

Naomi reluctantly moved forward.   
“Hello...”

Rachel smiled down at her shoes.   
“Remember Naomi? She is Voyager’s pilot now, serving as my first officer.”  
“Finally made it to Captain’s assistant!”

Kathryn stood up and hugged Naomi.”  
“It’s good to see you, Naomi.”

Naomi had no idea what to do.   
The hug was broken by the sound of something hitting the ground.   
“Rachel!” Kathryn called, “Naomi, grab me a tricorder.”  
Kathryn knelt down and lifted up Rachel’s head.   
“Sweetie, are you okay.”  
“I...I don’t know. Everything went black.”

Rachel tried to get up.   
“Hey, easy honey.”  
Kathryn took the tricorder from Naomi and began scanning.   
“When was the last time you had a checkup with the Doctor. I know he can be irritating but it’s important.”  
“Like you can talk.”  
Kathryn’s eyes widened as she read the readings.   
“Honey...what...um”  
Rachel sat up, “What? Mom, what is it?”  
“Rachel you're... you're...um you're pregnant.”  
“What! I can’t be! Jason and I have been so careful! Show me.”  
“Just down here, look. It’s showing two life signs. We better get you to sickbay.”

 

First ensuring sickbay was clear, Kathryn, Rachel and Naomi site to site transferred to sickbay.

“Is it safe to say the secret is out of the bag?”  
“Not yet Doctor. I need you to do some scans on Rachel.”  
“Of course Admiral. Is something wrong?”  
“She just fainted and the tricorder… the tricorder is displaying a second life sign.”  
“Let’s see. Hm, well, the Admiral is certainly right! You are indeed pregnant. 6 weeks to be exact.”  
Rachel shot up from the biobed.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Positive.”

Kathryn pushed herself up to sit next to her daughter on the biobed.   
In a motherly motion, she pushed Rachel’s hair behind her ear.

“It’s okay honey, we will handle this.”  
“I’m the acting Captain. Who knows how long it will take to find them. Jason and I have only been together for six months. We just got engaged before we left. I swore I was up to date.”  
“These things happen. Look at your father and I. One swift move in the ready room and look here we are.”

Naomi blushed and wished she was absent from this situation.  
“I thought that was a myth!”  
“Well, considering your dad and I didn’t speak for two months after till I told him I was pregnant. Pretty sure it actually happened that way. Yep, your father got his Captain pregnant in her ready room!” Kathryn noticed Naomi’s nervous foot movement. “Sorry, Naomi. A little too much information there!”  
“Ah um it’s fine. I may have had a similar related conversation with Rachel earlier. If you don’t mind, it’s been a long day, I’m going to head to bed. Good night.”  
“Good night”

 

Rachel rested her head on Kathryn’s shoulder.  
“I’m not going anywhere, sweetpea.”


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel walked out of her bedroom to find her mother curled up on the lounge staring out the viewpoint.   
“You're up early.”  
“So are you. How are you feeling?”

Rachel sat down. 

“Okay. For now. What are you thinking about?”  
“I’ve been onboard for a month now Rachel. I’m fine hiding out here you know. The last thing I want to do is scare young ensigns, but we really need to tell the crew. About me, and the baby. You 10 weeks now honey.”  
“I guess you're right. Naomi and I were talking about this yesterday at breakfast too.”  
“So what are you going to do?”  
“Come with me to this morning's senior staff meeting. I’ll send a message to the rest of the crew after.”

Kathryn ran her hand along her daughter’s cheek.  
“You’ll make a brilliant ‘captain’ one day you know.”

Rachel blushed.

“I think I’d like to get back to earth and have this baby before I venture down that path.”  
“Fair enough. Anyway kiddo, what time’s this meeting?”  
“In 15 mins, so we are already practically late!” 

Rachel sat in her chair at the empty briefing table. Kathryn stood behind her, coffee in hand, staring into space.   
“They will be here any minute. Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

Kathryn moved her gaze to her coffee.  
“I’m sure. But your acting Captain, you have the last call,” and with a smirk, turned her head to catch her daughter eyes, “for now.”

Within seconds senior officers filled the room. The all tried to identify the figure with dyed light brown shoulder length hair standing behind their commanding officer. 

 

“Please, sit,” Rachel spoke, with her usual Janeway hand mannerisms.   
Kathryn remand still. Naomi nervously played with her hands. 

 

“Good morning. There are some things that I wish to inform you all of.”

 

Miral eyes widened, becoming the first to recognise the figure.   
“Before this gets weird, I suppose I should reveal the person strangely standing behind me.”

 

Rachel rotated her chair to look at her mother.   
“And please, keep your comments to the end. I have a few things to get off my chest. Admiral?”

 

Kathryn slowly revealed herself. A few gasps entered the room. Miral smiles widely, before getting up to give Kathryn a hug. 

 

“Hey, stranger! How long have you been hiding in here?”  
“Just a month.”  
“A month! Wow! You must be bored at of your brain! Where’s she got you locked up hey?”  
“Lieutenant.”  
“Yes sorry.” 

Rachel’s eyes followed as Miral retook her seat. 

 

“The Admiral has been staying in my quarters.”

 

A few officers looked as if they were going to vomit everyone at this new news.   
“Don’t worry, she ensures me she will be staying out of trouble. She is only here for private reasons. Which leaves me to my other bit of news.”  
“Good news?” One crewman piped  
“Good news. I would like to inform you all that I am 10 weeks pregnant.”

 

Cheers erupted.   
“Wait? Is that it? Can we comment now mam?”  
“Yes, Lieutenant.”  
“That’s fantastic news! And welcome back Admiral.”

After rounds of congratulations and greetings, the crew were dismissed back to duty.   
Kathryn sat at the end of the table. Rachel walked over and rested her head on her mother’s shoulder. 

 

“Well, that went better than I hoped.”  
“Relieved?”  
“Certainly. Want to join me in the ready room and help me pen a formal message to the rest of the crew?”  
“By ready room, you mean the place you were conceived?” Kathryn smirked. Rachel blushed.   
“I’m kidding. But yes, I would love to help you.”

Rachel and Kathryn walked through the bridge to the ready room.   
Kathryn paused for a moment to take in her former bridge. She glanced at the first officer's chair and the captains one. 

Damn, she missed him.   
At that moment she promised herself she would open up when they got him back. 

The doors swooshed behind them and they took a seat on the lounge.   
Rachel stared at Kathryn, who was smirking. 

 

“I don’t even want to know what you are thinking about.”  
“That’s probably best.” Kathryn stared down at her hands.   
“You miss him?”  
“More than you can imagine. I have no idea why he has stuck around all these years. I pushed him and pushed him, kept my feelings mostly covered. I don’t deserve him, really.”

 

“Mom, it’s because he loves you. More than anything. Remember his angry warrior speech? He used to tell me that story every night. Even when you were fighting and spent the night at your office. That’s why he loves you. Because he promised that your needs would come before his own. He loves you that much.”

 

Kathryn stared blankly out the viewpoint.   
“I don’t know what I would do without you. Thank god you got your dads sense of reason!”  
“Ok come on, let’s get started on this message!”


	5. Chapter Five

“Bridge to Commander Janeway” 

Rachel was immediately startled from her sleep. 

“This better be good. It’s 0300hrs Lieutenant.”  
“It is mam”  
“We’ll go on!”  
“You might want to report to the bridge.”  
“Is there a reason you can’t just tell me?”  
“I would prefer your presence Commander.”  
“Fine. On my way.”

~

Rachel stepped out of the turbo lift.   
“Report”  
“We have located the alien vessel.”

Her eyes widened as she braced the railing.   
“What?”  
“It’s on screen mam”

On the viewscreen, Rachel’s eyes focused on the badly damaged ship.  
“I’m picking up The Captain and Chakotay’s life signs. But they are weak.”  
“Beam them to sickbay. Now. That’s an order.”  
“I’m trying. I keep losing them.”  
“Try harder. Compensate. Do your job!”  
“I’ve...I've...”  
“Lieutenant?”  
“Sickbay to the bridge. I have them.”

Rachel stared down at her shoes. Tears beginning to well.   
“Thank you, Doctor. Could you please contact Admiral Janeway.”  
“Yes Commander”  
“Janeway out”

Rachel took her seat.   
“Alright. The rescue mission is over. But I still want to know who they are and who attacked them.”

Naomi stepped onto the bridge.   
“Naomi. You just missed all the fun. We’ve got them back. But I want you to lead the team to find out everything you can about that ship.”  
“Yes, mam.”  
“Right, well, I’ll be in sickbay. You’ve got the bridge”

 

Rachel took her time walking the familiar corridors to sickbay.   
How was she to begin?   
How was she to explain?   
What would Harry say? 

She had taken his seat.   
She was in a maternity uniform.   
The Admiral was onboard. 

She paused in front of sickbay’s doors. She needed a moment to compose herself. 

They swished open. 

Her eyes were greeted by Captain Harry Kim standing next to the Doctor, in front of Chakotay and Kathryn who were seated, hand in hand, on the biobed. 

“Commander!”  
Rachel approached Harry.  
“Captain.”

She stood in front of him, avoiding eye contact with her parents.   
“Keeping my seat warm I hear?”  
“Captain I-“  
“Rachel it’s okay. You did the right thing. Your mother and the doctor have updated me on everything.”

Rachel awkwardly looked at her mother, then to the floor and finally, back to him.  
“It’s good to have you back.”  
“Thank you. The Doctor has given me the all clear so I’m off to my quarters. Congratulations on your pregnancy too. And the bridge is still yours! If you don’t mind though, there are some things I want to talk to you about, so could you join me in my quarters at 0800hrs tomorrow.”  
“Of course sir.”

Harry left sickbay. 

The Doctor, still oblivious to unspoken cues, stood with his arms crossed, delighted with his work.

Rachel turned slightly and gave him that classical Janeway death stare.  
“Ah um Computer, deactivate EMH.”

 

Rachel turned to her parents, before collapsing in Chakotay’s arms.  
“Oh, sweetie. It’s okay. I’m here.”

His hands rubbed her back as he comforted her.   
Kathryn put her hand on Rachel’s back as her head fell on Chakotay’s shoulder. 

Rachel looked up into her father's deep brown eyes.   
“I missed you so much. Are..are you okay?”  
“Never been better, thanks to the doc and your command skills of course.”

Cracking the classic Janeway smirk, Rachel put her arm around Kathryn.   
“So I’m going to be a grandfather! Spirits!” He laughed.  
“Yep,” Rachel remarked, rubbing her 15 week bump. 

In unison, Kathryn and Chakotay stood and embraced their daughter.   
Clearly, they had had a deep conversation before she got there. They never showed this much affection together. 

“Um, I could set up the guest quarters for you both. Mom’s been staying with me, but I doubt there is room for the three of us. Plus, I’m sure you two would like some alone time.”  
“How about, we grab some breakfast in your quarters first, and then we can talk about where I can stay.”

Rachel’s gaze met her mothers. Clearly, Kathryn had not expressed her true feelings yet. Rachel had to get them alone.

 

After a site-to-site to avoid run ins, Chakotay set the table in Rachel’s quarters.  
“So, have you felt the baby kick yet?”  
“Actually last night. Mom fell asleep on my shoulder, and the little one kicked her so hard it woke her up!”  
“I remember when you used to do that!” 

With Kathryn out of ear short, frantically packing some things in a bag to take to the guest quarters, Chakotay added, “I’m glad you both are getting along.”  
“We have basically been together except for the time I’m on the bridge. We have had a lot of time to talk.”

Kathryn, who was still hoping Chakotay would agree to the guest quarters offering, walked into the main room. 

“I know you haven’t made a decision yet, but I’m going to take this to the guest quarters.”  
Chakotay nodded and watch her leave.

“Seriously! I thought you would be jumping out of your skin to spend time with her! She wants this.”  
“Can’t I spend time with my daughter?”  
“Dad…”  
“I know I know. I just, I don’t know. Can I ask you something?”  
“Shoot”  
“Does she still love me?”  
“Are you serious! She is crazy about you! I think almost losing you made her want you even more. But you avoiding spending more time with her isn’t helping. What was she like when she came to sickbay?”  
“All over me. Though, only briefly. Then it was Admiral Janeway.”  
“And you?”  
“Well, I could have been more affectionate.”  
“You have been apart for 15 weeks, no one said it was going to be easy.”  
“Do you think she will marry me?”

Rachel stared blankly. “Wait, what?”  
“I said, do you think she will marry me?”  
“Of course she will! Are you crazy! She actually told me the other week that she wanted to marry you. So, are you going to ask her?”  
“I am. But you have to keep this between us. Just for now.”  
“My lips are sealed!”

The doors swooshed open.  
“What are you two planning!”  
“What! Mom, really! Nothing! Seriously.”

Kathryn, with a smirk, approached them. She placed one hand on Rachel’s cheek and the other on Chakotay’s back.  
“So ah what’s for dinner?”


	6. Chapter Six

0800hrs. 

Rachel stood nervously outside Captain Harry Kim’s quarters.   
Reluctantly, she chimed.   
The doors opened immediately. 

“Morning Rachel.”  
“Good morning Captain.”  
“Please, Rachel, Harry is fine.”  
“Right, of course. Sorry”  
“Take a seat. How are your parents?”  
“No idea. They spent the night in the guest quarters. They were both pretty awkward with each other. Privately, they have told me how much they care and that it’s about time they made things more permanent but they are yet to say it out loud.”  
“They both love each other very much. You wouldn’t be here if they didn’t. Things will work out.”  
“I hope so.”

“Right, let’s get down to business. You're probably wondering why I asked you here.”  
“A few things have crossed my mind.”  
“I know most Captains in Starfleet are around my age, but Rachel, I’m done. The Delta Quadrant for seven years. Lost in space for weeks with your father. Failed missions in between. I’ve been thinking about it for awhile and I’m ready to hang up my boots.”  
“What! But Harry, for years you fought your way up the command ladder and here you are! You’ve got years left in you yet!”  
“That was before I met this young eggar Commander who, despite her age, proved she was quite capable of running a starship.”  
“Harry...”  
“Rachel, you are more than ready. Before we left, the Starfleet spoke to me about leaving Voyager to you. Keep it in the family I guess.”  
“But I’m pregnant.”  
“Voyager will always be here for you. I want to give you this promotion today Rachel.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Positive. Will you accept?”  
“I would be more than honored to, Sir.”  
“Good. Because as soon as we get to the bridge, I’m making it official.”  
“What! Why so soon?”  
“Rachel, you have clearly been doing a fantastic job in my absence. Why change that and put me back in charge?”

~

In less than 15 mins, Rachel entered onto the bridge behind Harry.  
“What’s going on?” Kathryn stepped forward.   
“It’s everything okay?” Chakotay asked.

“Your com is opened to the whole ship, Sir.”  
“Thank you, Naomi. I want to thank you all for your efforts to rescue myself and Chakotay. You all stepped up to the challenge and should be greatly thanked. You deserve it. Whilst I’d like to give promotions all around, there are two people who took the challenge, dived into the deep end, and came out the other side. For the remainder of our journey home, these following positions will be effective. Lieutenant Commander Naomi Wildman, for your bravery in the face of adversity I hereby promote you to the rank of Commander, with all the privileges and responsibilities therein.”

A young ensign approached Admiral Janeway with a box containing Naomi’s new pip. 

“Admiral, would you like to do the honors?”  
“Certainly.”

Very carefully, Kathryn placed the new pip onto Naomi’s uniform.   
“Well done Naomi. I was so worried when you became Voyager’s first baby, but you have done yourself proud!”  
“Thank you, Admiral.”

“Naomi, I would like you to serve as Voyager’s first officer for the remainder of our journey.”

Naomi shot a shocked look towards a smiling Rachel Janeway. Kathryn and Chakotay looked as if they were ready to jump Harry for giving away Rachel’s position before they worked out what was happening.

“Commander Rachel Janeway. Or should I say acting Captain? For your determination, which I’m pretty sure is just Janeway second nature, and your constant willingness, I hereby promote you to rank of Captain with all the privileges and responsibilities therein. I have resigned my commission of Voyager. Rachel, she’s all yours!”

With shaking hands, Kathryn opened the box containing Rachel’s new pip. As she approached her daughter, she turned and grabbed Chakotay’s hand, catching his water welled eyes. 

Together, they took the pip and pinned it onto Rachel’s uniform before embracing her in a deep hug. 

Despite a large amount of crew on the bridge, Kathryn ran her hand down Chakotay’s back, looking into his eyes.

She turned back to Rachel. “Your father and I are so proud of you honey.”  
Rachel squeezed her mother’s arms.

“Just following the family tradition.

Kathryn turned back to Chakotay, and their lips met.

A typical Janeway grin aroused on Rachel's face. 

 

The celebration calmed down, and Rachel retreated to her ready room.  
The weight of the morning fell onto the lounge with her body.

The door chimed

“Come in.” She relaxed further back, before standing quickly, “Admiral.”  
“At ease Rachel, please, sit back down.”

Kathryn joined Rachel on the couch, wrapping an arm around her. Placing a kiss on her check.   
“I’m so proud of you honey.”  
“Thanks, Mom. Where’s dad?”  
“He’s having lunch with Harry. Former Captain to former Captain.”  
“You two seemed to be awfully touchy before…”  
“Well… we…”  
“You don’t need to tell me.”  
“I do Rachel.”  
“No details though!”  
“You would be surprised to know that it was relatively G rated!”  
“Right, as we sit in the room I was conceived!”  
“Rachel. Damn, I wish I had never confirmed that one! But no, nothing like that. We just spent time together. In each other's arms, catching up.”  
“So you both are… um… okay?”  
“I think so.”


	7. Chapter Seven

Kathryn stood in the middle of the guest quarters, staring out the viewport.  
Warm hands grasped around her middle.  
She leaned her head back into the familiar body.

“Come to bed love.”  
“Is that an order?”

He grinned.  
“Maybe.”

Kathryn turned, staring into Chakotay’s dark eyes.  
“What a day hey!”  
“Our daughter, captaining Voyager! Officially this time. She really is a chip off the old block.”  
“Hope you're implying something good there.”  
“Always Admiral.”

Kathryn ran her hands down Chakotay’s arms, with her eyes following.   
She glanced back up at him.

“I know we talked a lot last night; about the past, and I know, I have struggled to be open with you, but I meant every word. If I could take back the last 32 years I would. I can’t lose you. I love you.”  
“I know.”  
“No, you don’t. I love you so much. From the moment I got to know you, I knew you were something special. I can’t lose you.”

“Kathryn, Kathryn, honey, breathe.” Chakotay wiped the tears from her eyes.  
“Our daughter is the Captain of Voyager! Isn’t that crazy!”  
“You know what I think is crazy.”  
“Hm, what?”  
“You much I love you. How much I want you. Please, Kathryn, let’s stop talking.”

Eye contact remaining, their lips met in a passionate, deep movement.  
“What were you saying earlier about bed?” She broke. 

~

0800hrs

Rachel walked into her parents quarters, to join them for breakfast.  
“Um excuse me! Just because you are the Captain now honey does not mean you can just walk in without chiming!”  
“Sorry, Mom.”  
“We could have been having sex on the dining room table.”  
“Chakotay!”  
“Ah…um...wait…so…”  
“If you had of walked in half an hour ago Rachel, you may have faced just that.”  
“Chakotay again! Seriously” Kathryn blushed.  
“Okay. Stop! I get it! Really! Please. So you guys are like good then?”

Kathryn approached Chakotay, drawing him in so their lips met, “Very good.”  
“I can see that.”

They kept their embrace going.  
“Could you two like put it on pause for a bit? I thought we could have breakfast as a family? Hello?”  
“Hm….” They broke apart, laughing.  
“Yes, of course. Chakotay you get started on breakfast, that’s if you want it to be edible.”  
“Yes, mam.”  
“Rachel, I want to show you something.” Kathryn lead Rachel towards her bedroom.

“Is it even decent in here?”  
“Seriously, we are not teenagers! Just teasing you a little.”  
“I know, I’m not used to you both being so, I don’t know. Open and affectionate I guess.”  
“That’s okay. And to be honest, neither am I!”  
“So what did you want to show me?”  
“The party tonight. I have a dress for you.”  
“I was just going to wear my dress uniform.”  
“It’s strictly no uniforms, remember!”  
“I know, but, with this bump, I’m struggling to find something nice.”  
“Rachel, your tiny!”  
“What do you have that could fit me anyway?”  
“I have a dress, from my Voyager days”  
“It wouldn’t fit me though.”  
“It will now. I’ve fixed it up a little. Expanded the waist.”  
“Okay, so where is it?”  
“In this box. Don’t open it till you get back to you quarters okay.”  
“Is this one Dad’s going to remember?”  
“He might…” she husked  
“What are you going to wear?’  
“You’ll have to wait to find out.”  
“I hope you treat yourself. Dress up nice and stuff you know.”  
“I will.”  
“Come one you two! Breakfast is ready!”

“Dad! This looks amazing”  
“Better than my cooking!”  
“Anything is better than your cooking, Mom”  
“Wow, thanks”  
“Anytime.”

~

Rachel arrived early at the party.  
Her Hawaiian style dress, or her mother’s Hawaiian style dress, fitted perfectly.

“Rachel!”  
“You guys made it!”

Rachel was greeted by Tom and B’Elanna Paris and Tuvok.  
“Our shuttle dock this morning. Look at you. Typical Janeway! Captain of Voyager! Pregnant. Relationship saver!”  
“Thanks, Tom. It’s good to see you both. Your daughter is a chip off the old block too. Greet pilot!”

 

The room began to fill. 

The doors swooshed open.  
Arm in arm, Chakotay and Kathryn walked in. 

Chakotay wore his best dark suit, with Kathryn in a navy blue dress, with a lace overlay.  
Their eyes sparkled, as did those who stared at them.  
Rachel practically ran up into their arms.

“I’m so glad you are both here.”  
“Wouldn’t have missed it for the world,” Kathryn whispered into her ear.  
Kathryn’s eyes found her three dearest friends and dragging Chakotay, ran over to great them.

Rachel stood back, watching her parents.  
Her father seemed awfully nervous, his hand playing around in his suit jacket.

Then, she noticed. 

His hand was playing with a box. The outline of it could be seen sticking into the pocket’s fabric.  
He was going to do it.   
And he was going to do it tonight!  
She could barely control her excitement. 

 

The night continued. 

Without warning, Chakotay ran over to the stage set up at the front of the holodeck.  
He grabbed the microphone and began.

“Hi everyone. Um, it’s been a wonderful evening, celebrating my daughter’s promotion, and her taking over Voyager. Mother like daughter hey. Anyway, I wanted to talk about the other lady in my life.”

Rachel crossed the room to stand by her mother’s side.   
Kathryn began to blush, knowing he was about to talk about her, 

“Kathryn Janeway. I have known you for 32 years. 32 years, we have stood side by side. Well, most of the time. Yes we fought, argued, disagreed. But we loved, understood, and listened. Kathryn, you gave me a daughter, a home, a second chance. We built a life together. You built parameters to protect you but learned you didn’t need them in the end because I will always protect you. So, Kathryn Janeway. I would get down on my knee right now, but I don’t think I would be able to get up.”

She began to walk towards him, laughing.

“Kathryn, will you marry me?”

Kathryn took his hand, looking into his eyes.  
“Chakotay, I never wanted to fall in love with you. It would never have been right. But you agreed to be my first officer, by my side, easing my pain. And, at some point, I caught your smile, and damn I blew it. There is no other man I wanted as the father of my child. No other man I wanted to comfort me at night. No other man I wanted to ease my burden. And no other man I want to spend the rest of my life with. So yes, Chakotay, I will marry you.”

She lent up, arms wrapped around his neck, bringing her lips to his.


	8. Chapter 8

“Come in Naomi.”  
Namoi arrived on the dot for her breakfast with Rachel.

Rachel placed the three plates on the table.  
“Are we being joined by someone else?”  
“My mother actually. Are you okay with that?”  
“Um yeah sure.”

Kathryn walked out of the bathroom and joined them.  
Naomi rose. 

“Good morning Admiral.”  
“Good morning Naomi. Please sit. You don’t need to stand like that. We are friends. Close friends, I hope.”  
“Ah, yes, of course.”  
“Naomi, I have known you since you were born. You don’t need to be so anxious around me. Okay?”

Naomi smiled down towards her plate.  
Kathryn reached forward and grabbed her hand.  
“Sorry. It’s just… it’s been awhile since those original Voyager days.”  
“I know.”

“Crap.”  
“Is everything okay honey?”  
“Sorry. I just forgot I had to meet someone this morning. Um… are you two right here while I duck out for a bit?”  
“Of course Rachel. Naomi and I will be fine.”  
“Thank you. I’ll be back soon.”

As the doors closed behind Rachel, Kathryn gave Naomi a reassuring smile.

~Guest quarters~

“Sorry, I’m late Dad.”  
“That’s okay honey. Your Mother and Naomi?”  
“Finishing their breakfast as planned.”  
“Good. Hopefully she can break down Naomi’s walls. We have less than 12 hours.”  
“Yes, but Mom doesn’t know that part remember? Okay, so why exactly am I here? I left my breakfast for this.”  
“Trust me, you will be glad you did. Care to join me for a walk?”

Chakotay gave Rachel his arm, and she hooked hers over as they left the quarters. 

“And where are we heading?”  
“The holodeck.”  
“Wedding venue?”  
“You could say that.”

At 0600hrs, the corridors were virtually crew free.

“What do mean by that.”  
“I originally created it for another reason.”  
“Go on.”  
“A reason that never came to light, unfortunately.”  
“Care to enlighten me?”  
“We are almost there. You are so much like your mother!”  
“And what do you mean by that?”  
“You both hate surprises.”

They reached the holodeck door and Chakotay activated the program.  
“Close your eyes.”  
“What?”  
“Just close them.”  
“Fine.”

Chakotay took his daughter’s hand and walk her in.

“Okay. You can open them.”

As she opened her eyes, she slowly spun around, trying to work out where they were.  
“Is this… is this New Earth?”

“As soon as we got back from New Earth, I spent every second I could writing down everything about it. And then months creating this. I thought one day, your Mom would let her walls down just enough for me to take her here, but, it never happened. I used to visit here often, and just remembered what it was like. What it was like being there, just the two of us. But as the years went by, I stopped visiting. By the seventh year, I was tempted to delete it, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I thought I could bring her here when we got back to the Alpha Quadrant after we confused our love for each other in the ready room. But, as soon as we finished making love to each other, she put her walls back up and shut me out again.”

Chakotay looked down at his hands and sighed 

“So, she… she has never seen this?”  
“Never. Tonight will be the first time.”  
“Dad, this is incredible. She is going to love it.”  
“I just hope she's okay with the surprise. I don’t want to wait any longer.”  
“I think she will agree about the waiting part. But getting her here! That might be a bit more of a struggle!”

~Rachel’s quarters~

“Hungry Naomi?”  
“I was starving!”  
“I wanted to ask you something.”  
“Okay.”  
“I want you to be my maid of honor when I marry Chakotay.”  
“What about Rachel?”  
“We are getting married on Voyager. Soon I hope. So Rachel will be officiating the service. We have already talked about it.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Naomi, I remember when you were born. Voyager was split into two. Some sort of temporal shift. We went through our fair share of them over the years. On our ship, you died during childbirth, and Harry was sucked out into space. So before the other Voyager was destroyed, we brought you and Harry back. From that day, I promised I would keep you safe. You were a perfect Captain’s Assistant, and you have grown into an impeccable Starfleet officer. I have enjoyed getting to know you again these past few weeks. It would make me so happy if you stood by my side on my wedding day.”  
“How can I say no to that. I would be honored to, Admiral.”  
“Please Naomi, Kathryn.”

~

Rachel entered her quarters to find her mother and Naomi sitting on the lounge sharing a laugh.  
“I see breakfast went well.”  
“Yes, and yours went cold.”  
“Lucky I’m a Janeway and I can survive on very little.”  
“Yes, but you're a pregnant Janeway. I kept it warm. It’s on the bench.”  
“Thank you.”

“I better go. I’m due on the bridge in 15. Enjoy your day off Rachel.”  
Just before Naomi walked out, Rachel whispered.  
“1900, don’t be late.”  
“Yes, mam.”

“So how did everything go?” Rachel sat down next to her mother.  
“Perfect. She agreed. Though, I wish it was you.”  
“I know, but Naomi needs this. She looks up to you but you scare the crap out of her.”  
“Hopefully not anymore!”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My dearest Kathryn,  
> I know you hate surprises, but please, just stick this one out, my love. Maybe a story might ease your nerves. Well, an ancient legend to be precise. It's about an angry warrior who lived his life in conflict with the rest of his tribe. A man who couldn't find peace, even with the help of his spirit guide. For years he struggled with his discontent, but the only satisfaction he ever got came when he was in battle. This made him a hero among his tribe, but the warrior still longed for peace within himself.  
> One day, he and his war party were captured by a neighbouring tribe led by a woman warrior. She called on him to join her because her tribe was too small and weak to defend itself from all its enemies. The woman warrior was brave and beautiful. And very wise. The angry warrior swore to himself that he would stay by her side, doing whatever he could to make her burden lighter. From that point on, her needs would come first. And in that way, the warrior began to know the true meaning of peace. I meant every word of that when I said it to you the first time, and I mean it now. Kathryn, your needs will always come first to me. You have taught me the true meaning of peace.

1700hrs  
Rachel’s mind was fixated on the time, trying to decide on the right time to break the news.  
Leaving her mother enjoying some light reading, Rachel ducked into her bedroom.  
Tucked away in the deepest part of her closest hung two dress uniforms. Rachel pulled the one with the handwritten note pinned to it and placed it on the bed. She then gathered the other one and proceeded to the bathroom to get changed.

Rachel stared at herself in the mirror for a long time. She ran her hands over her 16 week bump, over her uniform trying to remove any creases and through her hair, making sure she was perfect for today. In two hours, Rachel would have the privilege of marrying her parents.

“Rachel? Rachel are you okay? What’s this on the bed?”

Hands shaking, Rachel opened the door, to find her mother leaning down looking at the dress uniform.  
“It’s for you.”  
“For me? What… I don’t… Rachael, what’s going on? Why are you wearing that?”  
“I have to go and met Dad. Naomi will be here at 1900hrs. Everything is explained in that note.”  
“I don’t…”  
“Mom, please. Just read the note. I love you.” Rachel stepped closer and hugged her Mom, whispering in her ear before kissing her cheek, “I’ll see you later, I love you.”

Brushing her shoulder with her hand as she passed, Rachel departed her quarters.  
As she left, she ordered softly, “Computer, play [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-J7J_IWUhls)." 

The music started and Kathryn stared at the note, barely able to reach down to pick it up. As she got the courage to do so, she put her weight down on the edge of the bed.

“My dearest Kathryn,  
I know you hate surprises, but please, just stick this one out, my love. Maybe a story might ease your nerves. Well, an ancient legend to be precise. It's about an angry warrior who lived his life in conflict with the rest of his tribe. A man who couldn't find peace, even with the help of his spirit guide. For years he struggled with his discontent, but the only satisfaction he ever got came when he was in battle. This made him a hero among his tribe, but the warrior still longed for peace within himself.  
One day, he and his war party were captured by a neighbouring tribe led by a woman warrior. She called on him to join her because her tribe was too small and weak to defend itself from all its enemies. The woman warrior was brave and beautiful. And very wise. The angry warrior swore to himself that he would stay by her side, doing whatever he could to make her burden lighter. From that point on, her needs would come first. And in that way, the warrior began to know the true meaning of peace. I meant every word of that when I said it to you the first time, and I mean it now. Kathryn, your needs will always come first to me. You have taught me the true meaning of peace. So please, put on the dress uniform, pour yourself a drink, wait for Naomi and I’ll see you at 1900hrs.

Yours forever,  
Chakotay”

As she continued through the note, her smile grew wider and tears began to fall. She ran her hands over the words, before bringing it up to her chest.

Kathryn lowered her back down till she was lying on the bed, with the note still held close to her chest.

How did she get so lucky she wondered.

The song continued.

_You are, the only exception._   
_You are, the only exception._   
_You are, the only exception._   
_You are, the only exception._

The man she had been told to capture. The man who stood beside her for 7 years. The man who tested her, fought her, consoled her, understood her. The man she finally opened up to. The man she loved. The man who is the father of her child.

That man, she was about to marry.

_You are, the only exception_   
_You are, the only exception_   
_You are, the only exception_   
_You are, the only exception_

_You are, the only exception_   
_You are, the only exception_   
_You are, the only exception_   
_You are, the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_   
_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

 

The song finished, leaving her slightly empty.  
Naomi was due any minute.

Whipping her tears, she dressed and stared into the mirror for a long time. Her auburn hair left flowing over her shoulders.  
The door chimed.  
As she approached the living room, Kathryn spoke, “come in.”

Naomi’s face beamed with happiness to see Kathryn ready in her dress uniform.  
“I’m guessing you were in on this too?”  
“Just a little bit. They only let me in on the secret this morning.”

~

Rachel and Chakotay entered the holodeck. Everything was perfect and the guests were seated.  
Nervously, they stood at the arch.  
“I can’t believe I got Kathryn Janeway to marry me!”  
“Well, your not married yet Dad. And for all we know, she might be tied up in a ball crying somewhere.”  
“Let’s hope not.”  
“You ready?”  
“Never been more ready in my whole entire life.”

~

Naomi took Kathryn’s arm and led her into the corridor.  
“Are you ready?”  
“I think so. I’m just a little shocked though. It’s all happening so fast.”  
“He has planned everything. It’s really beautiful. You're going to love it.”

~

Chakotay’s feet twitched as he waited.  
“Dad stop. She will be here any moment now.”  
“I know, I know.”

~

Naomi and Kathryn reached the holodeck doors.  
“Okay, Chakotay told me one thing that you have to do before we enter.”  
“Of course he did!. Go on.”  
“You have to close your eyes.”  
“Close my eyes? Fine.”  
Kathryn closed her eyes, and Naomi took her hand.

As she entered, a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGF7PswOENQ) played on cue.

Chakotay’s eyes sparkled as he saw her enter.  
A tear ran down Rachel’s cheek.

Slowly, Naomi walked her towards Chakotay, holding her shaking hand.

Just before they reached Rachel and Chakotay, Naomi whispered, “open your eyes,” into Kathryn’s ear.

As she did, an audible gasp was heard and she whispered, “New Earth.”

The lyrics to the song began.

Chakotay reached out and took Kathryn’s hand as Naomi stood beside Rachel.  
Kathryn took in the surrounding.  
“Chakotay, how did you remember it all?”  
“I’ll tell you later,” he smiled.  
“I love it,” she smiled back.  
“You ready?”  
“Let’s do this.”

They paused for a moment, listening to the lyrics.

_I had all and then most of you_   
_Some and now none of you_   
_Take me back to the night we met_   
_I don't know what I'm supposed to do_   
_Haunted by the ghost of you_   
_Oh, take me back to the night we met_

 

They both reflected on everything they lost during their seven years in the Delta Quadrant, their 25 in the Alpha Quadrant, but most importantly what they had gained.  
Rachel took a deep breathe and began.

 

_When you had not touched me yet_   
_Oh, take me back to the night we met._

 

“I am honoured to be here today to join Voyager’s finest in matrimony.”

“Kathryn, you are the love of my life. I could never imagine a day without you. Ever since I met you 32 years ago, you have kept my heart racing. After all those years, a baby thrown in there too, I can’t believe at the end of today, I will officially be able to call you mine. I love you, I always have, even with your stubbornness” he laughed. “Took me a bit to finally get you here today!”

“Tom, the ring,” the Rachel instructed.

Tom stood from his seat and gave Chakotay Kathryn’s ring.

Chakotay took Kathryn’s hand, “May this ring be the symbol of our eternal love.”  
Placing the ring on her finger, he kissed her hand.

“Chakotay, your right. I am stubborn. Sometimes. I’m a better person with you. I’m only too sorry that I didn’t admit that earlier. We have waited too long, been patient for too long. There is no one else I want to share my last years with.”

Chakotay wiped away the tear running down Kathryn’s cheek.

“Namoi.”  
Naomi passed Kathryn the ring.  
Kathryn took Chakotay’s hand, “May this ring be the symbol of our eternal love.”

“Admiral Kathryn Janeway, Captain Chakotay, With the power vested in me by Starfleet Command and the United Federation of Planets, I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

Kathryn wrapped her hands around Chakotay’s neck, with Chakotay placing his over her hips and their lips met to a round of applause.


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel watched the wedding reception unfold from the corner of the dance floor. The party had moved from the holodeck to the mess hall. Her eyes were set firmly on her dancing parents

“Turned out to be a perfect evening hey Rachel?”  
“Hm… yes perfect. Thank you for walking with her Naomi.”  
‘No problem. It was nice to be able to do that. I thought for sure she would have my head when I went to meet her!”  
“So did I! Whatever Dad wrote in that letter must have worked.”  
“So what’s the go with ‘New Earth’? That’s the planet they were stranded on right?”  
“Yes. They were stuck there for a while. Mom practically made the first move by asking him to call her Kathryn, but she put up walls pretty fast. He made things to make it feel more like home, while she researched how to get them out of there.”  
“Did she give in?”  
“Not exactly. Dad said a storm hit one night and destroyed her research so it made her give up. Apparently, she became very domestic after that! Even grew a garden for them. He built her a bath.”  
“He built her a bath! How romantic!”  
“Mom knew that’s what his true intentions were behind the bath, but she shrugged it off. One night when she was soaking, a primate came and scared her. Dad came running out. At that moment, they both realised that something was growing between them. He gave her a massage to help her relax later, but she put a stop to it before it could become something more. It didn’t help, so she put up parameters. They both agreed to it, but Dad would do anything to keep her happy.”

Rachel’s eye stayed on her parents dancing.  
“Your Dad is a very patient man!”  
“You could say that again!”

The music stopped and Kathryn moved closer in Chakotay’s arms, whispering into his ear with a grin.

They broke apart and walked over to Rachel.

“Hey honey, we are going to head off. Thank you for tonight. It was beautiful. You and your Dad did a wonderful job organising all this.”

Rachel stood up and took her Mom’s hand.  
“It was my pleasure. I’m just glad to see you both so happy.”

Kathryn wrapped her arms around Rachel and drew her in closer.  
Chakotay placed his hands around Rachel’s back.  
“We love you,” he whispered.

They broke apart.  
“Thank you too, Naomi.”  
“Any time Admiral.”  
“Good night you two.”  
“Night Dad, Mom.”

 

Kathryn and Chakotay left the mess hall with a swing in their steps, on their way to the holodeck.  
Kathryn held Chakotay’s right hand with both of hers as she placed her head on his shoulder.  
“You really are incredible you know.”  
He smirked at her remark.  
“Not as incredible as you.”

 

They reached the holodeck doors.  
“Close your eyes.”  
“What? Not again. Chakotay!”  
“Please.”  
“Fine. Just for you.”

Kathryn closed her eyes and Chakotay took her shaking hands.  
“Computer, play [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4eSoawjCo58).”

“Kathryn, I promised you, I would always be by your side. Nothing will ever change that. The promises we made to each other on New Earth, I promised myself I would always keep them, stay true to them. Always. Whenever you would be ready, so would I.”

He took her in the holodeck and they approached a small little hut.  
They stopped outside the door.  
“Okay, open your eyes.”

As she did, she was taken by surprise.  
“The hut. Our hut. Our Home. Oh, Chakotay.” She placed her hands on his chest.  
“I removed it for the ceremony. I thought we could spend the night here.”  
“Are you going to tell me now how you did all this?” she husked.  
“Come inside.”

He lead her inside and sat her down on their bed.  
“When we got home, I wrote down everything I could remember about New Earth, and then I created it into a program. I used to visit here all the time and remember how close we got, especially after we would have a fight. I hoped that I would get to bring you here. I hoped it would bring you back to me, but we drifted apart as the years went on.”

“Oh Chakotay,” she rested her head on his shoulder, “I love you. I love this. I know there is no point in saying this, but if you had of dragged me here years ago, I would have given in. I have always loved you. This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done. Thank you for waiting for me to be ready.”  
“What will be will be. I’ve got you now.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Flashback; Ready room, USS Voyager.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Come in.”

“Well Kathryn, you did it! You got us.”

Her eyes remained fixed on the ships around them and the familiar stars of the alpha quadrant.  
“We, Chakotay. Everyone on board got us home. You know, it’s not as thrilling as I’d hoped. I guess spending seven years waiting for this moment sort of ruins that actually moment in the end. Tea?”  
“I’d love one.”

“I’m going to miss our conversations on this couch Chakotay.”  
“I agree. Maybe not the ones where we are yelling at each other though.”  
“I don’t know what I would have done without you. I could never have imagined that we would have become so close you know.”  
“Do you regret it?”  
“I regret some things, but not our friendship.”

A tear ran slowly down her cheek.  
“Kathryn…”  
“I don’t know how I’m going to spend my days without you.”  
“We will catch up.”

His cold and somewhat familiar hand dried her cheek.  
“Chakotay…”  
His hand remained on her skin as she moved her head into his palm.

He ran his thumb over her lips and her eyes locked onto his.  
Moving to her jaw, he pulled her closer, meeting her lips to his.  
Continuing, Kathryn ran her hands down Chakotay's arms tugging at his uniform jacket.

Pulling up for air, his lips moved to her neck as his hands searched for her bare skin.  
Her eyes rolled back as his hands moved along her pale abdomen.

Kathryn watched as he stopped to remove his jacket before pulling her lips back to his. As he did so, she too removed her jacket before pulling up his undershirt, only breaking apart to lift it over his head. Following suit, he too removed her undershirt, revealing a very non-Starfleet issue bra.

As their clothes continued to be discarded, they began to explore new territories.

Chakotay, carefully and slowly, laid the bare Kathryn Janeway down in the middle of the ready room floor. Legs positioned either side of her, he bent down to great her with a kiss. As he did, she grasped his hips, guiding him down to her opening. Casually, he slid inside her, watching her gasp as he did so. Her hands moved to his neck as they continued in a rhythmic motion.

They soon were at their climax, and as they did, he collapsed down next to her, pulling her over to lay on top of him.

He stared into her light blue eyes. How were they going to come back from this? The longer they starred, the more Chakotay sense her walls coming down.

“Seven of Nine to Chakotay. Commander, you are late for our 1900hr meeting.”

The moment was broken. He broke eye contact to stare at the roof.

Chakotay looked over to see Kathryn already up and getting dressed.

“Kathryn…”  
“No Chakotay don’t. I know about you and Seven. The Admiral told me. Plus, there have been rumours around the ship left right and centre. But, the new one, just this morning was that you two had called it quits. Then you come in here and this happens, so stupidly, I thought maybe those rumours were right. But I was dead wrong, wasn’t I?”

“Kathryn, I’m sorry.”  
“Stop! I don’t want to hear it. I know I have demanded a lot over you, and I probably have no right to feel this way, but you were jealous when Q wanted to mate with me. You… you… you told me you were to make my burdens lighter. You promised too much. So just go, just go to her. You know how much she means to me though. Really Chakotay! Of everyone on this ship!”  
“Please Kathryn.”  
“Chakotay, we will never work! Get out! Now!”

Kathryn watched as he dressed, turned and left the ready room.

She collapsed down on the couch.  
There was no way she could come back from this.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Flashback; Kathryn’s apartment, San Francisco  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kathryn, reluctantly, walked over to answer the door.  
“Chakotay, hi. Sorry if I bothered you with that late night message. Please come in.”  
“No, you never bother me, Kathryn. How have you been faring since we got back.”  
“Please, sit. Not too bad, Better than I thought actually. Tea?”  
“Yes, thank you. Kathryn, you look pale, are you feeling okay?”

Kathryn sat down across from him at her dining room table, fidgeting with her hands.  
“How’s Seven?”  
“We ended things. She wanted to explore her humanity on her own, get to know herself a bit better before she gave it to someone else. Kathryn, you avoided my question. What’s wrong?”

She took a deep breath.  
“Fine. There was a reason I asked you here other than just catching up. Chakotay, I’m pregnant.”  
“Your…” His eyes lit up.

“Remember, 8 weeks ago, in the ready room?”  
“Yes… yes of course,” he stood. “Kathryn, I know that it ended in an argument but honestly, this is the best news I have heard in a long time.”

She stood, and at met him at the head of the table.  
“So I take it your happy then?”  
“Happy? I'm ecstatic. How do you feel?”  
“Happy too. But I’m shit scared Chakotay.”

He ran a hand down her arm.  
“Hey, if you’ll let me, I’ll be by your side every step of the way, I promise.”

She gazed up into her dark brown eyes.  
“I’m sorry for the way things went last time. I do want you with me, but you have to understand. I’m not exactly proud of what we did that day. And I’m certainly never going to just forgive you for what happened. You need to understand that.

“Of course. And I... I’ll follow your lead.”  
“I just want what’s best for the baby, and that means having you in it’s life.”  
“I understand. Kathryn, I love you okay.”  
“I know, and I love you too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Flashback; starfleet medical  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A wet flannel was pressed upon Kathryn’s sweating brow.  
“One more push Kathryn.”  
“Chakotay… I can’t…”  
“You can! Come on! You can do it!”

“One more push now Admiral.”  
“Doctor please…”

Kathryn held tight on to Chakotay’s hand as she cried into his shoulder.  
“That’s it, Kathryn! Almost there!”

With one last push, cries filled the room.  
“Congratulations, it’s a girl.”

Their beautiful daughter was placed into Kathryn’s arms. Chakotay placed kisses on Kathryn’s forehead, before kissing his newborns head and ending on Kathryn’s lips.

“Kathryn, she is beautiful, just like her mother.”  
“And her father.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Present  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, where did you go?”  
“I was just thinking.”  
“Thinking about what Mrs Chakotay.”  
“Hey, stop teasing me, Mr Janeway! Hm. I was just thinking about our good times.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some more short flash backs

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chakotay POV flashback  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My eyes fluttered, barely staying open as I approached our front door. Having a six month old baby is really making me consider taking up Kathryn’s coffee habit.

The apartment is cold and dark and I see the figure of my occasional lover asleep on the couch with our daughter bundled in her arms. I say occasional, because, well it is only occasional. I know I’m only apart of her life because of Rachel. Whilst Kathryn was, one could say, touchy with the crew of Voyager, that’s usually as far as she likes to go with showing affection, even to me. She has taken to motherhood well, but even in front of me, she can be somewhat closed off with the baby. It took a lot for Kathryn to let me move in. I told her it was best that I did in case she went into labour early or if something was to happen. Slowly, she let me. We do share a bed and cuddles almost every night, but she is reluctant to go further. And as Rachel, as neared six months, those walls have slowly gone back up. As of Monday, Admiral Janeway is back on duty.

I reach down to pick up Rachel from her mother’s arms and Kathryn stirred.  
“Hey. Your home early.”  
“Let those young cadets home early. They're going to need to get their strength up with Admiral Janeway back on Monday.”

She laughed quietly, careful not to wake the baby. It was rare for our baby to sleep!  
“They ask a lot about you actually.”  
“Really? And what could that possibly want to know about me!”  
“How you bet the Borg. Our baby. Oh and a popular one lately is when are we going to get married.”

Her face dropped. She hated talking about marriage. She made is clear from the beginning of whatever this is, that yes, down the track we might become soul mates, but we are never going to get married, ever and that nothing will ever change that. She told me she has had her heart broken too many times and that it’s bad luck for her to be engaged. I said scrap the engagement, we'll just tie the knot and she made sure I regretted that by ignoring me for a week! 

“Chakotay…”  
“I know I know. But things have changed. Don’t you think Rachel would want to know how much her parents cared about her by seeing them get married.”  
“She’s six months old Chakotay, I doubt she would remember it.”  
“I not saying now…”  
“And I’m saying never. I love you I b-”  
“But not enough to marry me?”  
“No! I just… I just can’t see myself getting married. We don’t have to be married to care about each other.”  
“No, but it highlights just how much we care about each other. A symbol of our love.”  
“Chakotay, I’m not willing to lose you and I’m sure that what will happen if I say yes because it’s happened twice before.”  
“That’s nonsense, Kathryn!”  
“Chakotay, I am not going to marry you now or ever and that’s final okay! I’m going to bed.”

And just like that, she left us for bed. I don’t know what it’s going to take to get the woman to marry me. Maybe a deathbed confession. My heart breaks a little every time she tells me no. I’ve been patient. Some would say a little too patient. I waited for seven years. Now I’ve got her, but not all of her, some of her and slowly I feel it will be none of her. If it wasn’t for Rachel I know we would not be anywhere near this situation, we probably wouldn’t even be together, but sometimes I feel that we are only sticking together for her.

Rachel somehow managed to stay sleeping through all of that and even when I placed her in her crib which is when she always wakes up.

I walk past the couch, which is my usual sleeping spot after arguments. I know we will probably get to the point when sleeping separately becomes the new normal but we’re not there yet so why start now.

The left side of the bed has always been hers. She likes to watch the sunrise. My side is cold and her back is to me. As I bring up the covers and place a hand over her hip, she moves away slowly. Why do I even try? 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rachel POV flashback  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My first away mission as a cadet was a complete success. There is something about space and exploring you know! But at the same time, I missed mom and dad heaps! 

The usually beautiful garden at the front of our house is a little overgrown. Maybe Mom’s been too busy at work to tend to it. Gardening has to be Mom’s only creative (if that even describes it) side. 

The smell of familiar coffee engulfs my nose as I walk through, despite the fact that it’s 0530hrs on a Sunday, the one day of the week they both like to sleep in.   
Maybe they got told we were docking a little early and are up having a coffee waiting for me! I creep up the stairs, I’m going to surprise them! As I approach their bedroom door, I see the light on. I can see the familiar figure of my mother sitting in bed drinking her coffee, reading through some PADDs. Where’s Dad?  
I’m startled by a quite nose downstairs. Making a dash before Mom spots me, I go an investigate. It’s coming from the guest room. It’s Dad.

I open the door to find him wide awake in the middle of the bed.  
“Dad?”  
“Rach? What are you doing home so early?”  
“We docked early. Why are you down here?”  
“It’s good to have you back. Come give your old man a hug?”

I embrace him but he’s cold, not his usually warm self.  
“You didn’t answer my question.”  
“Hm, what was it?”  
“Dad, what’s going on? Why are you sleeping down here?”

He breathed in deeply.  
“Your Mom and I decided it was best that we sleep in different rooms. And I agree with her.”  
“But you and Mom love each other. You always seem so happy around me.”

His face dropped. I knew as soon as I said it, ‘around me’.  
“You’ve been lying to me! All these years, that’s why your not married isn’t!”

He hugged me to try and calm my tears.  
“Rachel shhhhhhh. You know your Mom is never forthcoming with affection, and I try and try and can never break through. We are not separating Rachel, just not sharing a room. Giving each other some space. She’s stressed out from work out the moment.”  
“She never wanted me, did she? And you're only here because of me.”  
“That’s not true honey, she loves us both very much, just, in her own funny way. And now that you're progressing through the academy, you also have to see her as an Admiral, and you and I both know she takes that very seriously.”

Little did I know, that Mom had been woken by all the commotion, and was standing outside Dad’s door, listening to everything. But instead of coming in to comfort her daughter who had been away for a month, she walked away, back to her work.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chakotay goes missing, POV Kathryn  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m sorry Admiral. Take as much time as you need. Kelly out.”

My eyes remained stuck on the symbol as the transmission ended.   
Missing. Chakotay was missing. Maybe he finally got sick of me and ran away.

I packed up my things and began to get ready to go home. As I walked the corridors of Head Quarters I was met with the same expression from every person I passed. One of sympathy. I don’t need their pity.

The house was cold and quiet.   
Damn, maybe I’m starting to miss him. 

The guest bedroom, that he had made his own over the past several years, light was left on. How strange. I stepped inside. I don’t remember the last time I came in here. It was probably just before he left a few weeks ago. I couldn’t sleep one night and decided I needed some company. We would do this every now and then. Sneak back into each other’s bed like we actually missed each other. We both had been increasingly going on more away missions, particularly since Rachel moved out. I did miss him when he went away but I more so missed having some else in the house so I didn’t feel so alone. Rachel would come and visit sometimes, but she’s got a new man in her life so that keeps her occupied. 

His shirts still smell like him. That familiar smell I became all too comfortable with when he first moved in with me. I missed that smell. 

No. I can’t lose him. I told him years ago it would take a deathbed confession to get me to marry him and maybe this is it. Yes, I tell him I love him, but I never really show him. I need to do more of that if I get the chance.

A dark shadowy figure appears in the doorway.  
“Mom? What are you doing”  
“Ah Rachel, sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.”

She came to sit next to me on the bed.  
“What are you doing in here.”  
“Rachel, there is something I need to tell you.”  
“Mom, I know. I have just been contacted and given my first commission as first officer.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Captain Harry Kim is taking Voyager to find Dad and I’m going to be his first officer.”  
“Rachel…”  
“Mom, I’ll be fine. I leave at 0500hrs, so I came to say goodbye. We will find him, I promise.”

I ran a hand down her cheek.  
“I’m so proud of you. Promise me one thing, Rachel. We have been testing out a new long-range transporter. I’ll send you it furthest coordinates. I want to be there on Voyager when you find him.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Positive.”  
“It’s a promise then.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Present  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chakotay was awakened suddenly.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. Just a nightmare.”  
“Your sweating Chakotay.”  
“Am I?”  
“What was it, honey?”

He looked down and saw her wedding ring shining in the darkness.  
“Nothing. Just something from the past.”

She crawled closer into his arms.  
“I was having a nightmare too.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Care to share?”  
“It was from when you went missing. Promise me Chakotay you’ll never do that again.”  
“I promise. Now that I have made you my wife, I’ll do anything!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not really sure if I'm going to add more chapters. I want to keep going but I don't have any strong ideas at the moment. I wanted to add the flashbacks so you guys could see the relationships between Janeway/Chakotay, Janeway/Rachel, Chakotay/Rachel and why they did the things they did. If anyone has any ideas as to what could happen next, let me know. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel awoke refreshed and ready to command Voyager’s journey home.  
Walking along the corridors, she had a sought of spring in her step.  
That was until she reached the bridge. 

Stepping out of the turbolift, Rachel was shaken to the ground.  
“Report!”  
“Hull breach, deck fourteen. Comm. lines to Engineering are down. Trying to re-establish.”

“Repair crews, seal off hull breach on deck fourteen.”

“Casualty reports coming in. All decks are reporting mass casualties, Captain, some fatalities too.”  
“Captain, there's something out there.”  
“I need a better description than that, Ensign.”

“I don't know. I'm reading. I'm not sure what I'm reading.”  
“Can you get the viewscreen operational?”  
“I'm trying.”

“Captain, if these sensors are working, we're over seventy thousand light years from where we were. We're on the other side of the galaxy.”

Rachel’s eyes widened as she stared at Ensign Walker.  
“Sickbay to the bridge”  
“Doctor, we have mass casualties and fatalities.”  
“I am aware Captain. Myself and Tom Paris are setting up triage in sickbay and the mess hall. I’ve just read our sensor scans Captain...I think you should hold a senior officers meeting… and by senior officers… I mean Voyager’s original senior officers.”

 

After the bridge was cleared of debris, Rachel retreated to her ready room, reading through causality and facility reports. She had lost a fair amount of senior officers. She peered out of the viewport. They certainly weren't in the alpha quadrant any more. A firm kick rippled through her belly. At least their littlest crew member was doing okay. She was sure the Doctor would have her report to sickbay to check on the little one, but she knew that he knew that there were more important things to be addressed.

Rachel made the short walk from the ready room to the briefing room. Inside she was greeted by the Voyager family.

“Oh Rachel, are you okay?”

"I’m fine Mom. But there are a few things we have to address. It appears Voyager has returned to the Delta Quadrant. Things are a bit different than last time, and I know we'll make it home a lot sooner, but we are still out of range from Starfleet and I have lost some vital members of my crew. Tuvok, I need you to take tactical. B’Elanna, you’ve got engineering. Tom, you’ve got operations. Chakotay, Admiral, Harry, I’m going to need your help in command. I know this is not ideal, but we have lost a great deal of crewman, and Voyager is going to need all the help she can get.”  
“Doctor to Captain Janeway.”  
“Go ahead, Doctor.”  
“I need you to report to sickbay.”  
“On my way, Janeway out. Report back here in two hours. Dismissed.”

“Rachel, wait! I’ll go with you.”  
“No Mom. I need you here on the bridge with Dad, Harry and Naomi.”

~

“Well, Captain… it’s a very happy 17 week fetus.”  
“Thank you, Doctor.”  
“If you don’t mind me saying, it feels like history is repeating itself.”  
“It sure seems that way.”  
“Well, you’ve got Voyager’s three former captains so I think we’ll be fine.”  
“Admiral Janeway to Captain Janeway.”  
“Go ahead.”  
“Rachel, could you meet at holodeck two.”  
“On my way. Thank you again, Doctor.”

 

Rachel was impressed by her crew’s fast ability to repair Voyager and get her on her way home. With Voyager’s advanced technology, the high hope was that it would be a quick and easy journey home.

“This better be good Admiral. I can't afford to be playing around with holo characters.”  
“Rachel, please. I assure you this will be good. How was your checkup?”  
“Doctor gave us both the all clear. What is this?”  
“I set this up when I was lost in the Delta Quadrant.”

Rachel’s eyes glanced down the line of figures. They were some of Starfleet's most famous.  
“Kirk, Spock, Picard…”  
“Riker, Troi, Sisko, McCoy, Scott. These guys saved me. When I was stuck on a decision, I would come here and pick these guys knowledge. I thought you could use it.”  
“Mom, I’m scared. What if we can’t get Voyager home. I have no experience with being a captain really. Plus, how am I supposed to be the captain whilst raising a child!”

“Rachel, you are the daughter of Voyager’s longest serving Captain and First Officer. You will be fine! So trust me, you will get us home. Voyager was my first command as Captain, I had no experience. I got Voyager home, didn’t I? With a little help of course. Sure, I was an Admiral and not on a starship when I had you, but I managed, and you will too. We will all help you, especially your father and I. Don’t forget that honey. Okay?”

“I don't know what I would do without you! Honestly! Come on, we have a senior staff meeting to attend!”


	13. Chapter 13

“So, what your saying is we just mysteriously travelled back to the Delta Quadrant? No entity like the caretaker or wormhole responsible? Nothing that matches Voyager’s original Delta Quadrant journey?”  
“Nothing Captain.”  
“Thanks for trying Seven. B’Elanna, what’s the status of the warp core?”  
“Stable.”  
“Naomi, Harry, Dad; anything on a way to get us out of here? Wormholes? Anything?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Great. Tom, Miral, I want you to work on a course. Doctor, prepare the pods for our fallen. We’ll hold a memorial service at 2100hrs.”

“Captain, there is one thing that I picked up from Voyager’s original time in the Delta Quadrant.”  
“Go ahead Seven.”  
“Supernovas in nearby gaseous clouds.”  
“The continuum....”  
“Mom?”  
“Last time Voyager encountered supernovas in gaseous clouds, Q was behind it.”  
“Q?” Rachel questioned.

“Wasn’t that the time he wanted to mate with you because he thought a child could save the continuum?” Chakotay smirked.  
“Chakotay, please, not now!” Kathryn snapped.

“So what happened?”  
“There was fighting in the continuum, Q’s fault, obviously. They eventually sorted it out with the help of these guys, and then, the supernovas stopped. God, I hope Q is not behind all this!”  
“At the moment, it might be the only logical explanation.”  
“Dad, Harry, Mom; you guys have clearly dealt with Q before. Run every type of scan you can to see if that is why we are here. 2100hrs we’ll meet in the mess hall for the memorial service. Dismissed.”

Rachel’s hands rested on her temples, clearly trying to ease her harsh headache.  
“Rachel, honey, take a break. There are enough former captains on duty that I think Voyager will be fine for a couple of hours.”  
“Dad…”  
“Don’t make me get the Admiral to order you!”  
“Fine, but mak-”  
“Rachel!”  
“Yes yes okay. I’m going!”  
“I’ll see you at 2100hrs kiddo.”  
“Thanks, Dad.”

 

But taking a break was almost impossible. She paced up and down her quarters. The Delta Quadrant. Pregnant. Q. Away from Jason. 70 years.   
Before her legs gave way, she collapsed down on her lounge. 

A flash of light appeared in front of her.  
“Ah, you must be baby Kathy?”  
“Q?”  
“The one and only!”  
“Send us home!”  
“I can’t do that!”  
“You managed to send us here, surely you can send us back!”  
“That’s not exactly true.”  
“What do you mean.”  
“The continuum is fighting again. Q junior clearly didn't learn anything from his aunt Kathy. Anyway, to get to the point, a supernova just happened to appear right on top of Voyager. Don’t ask me why! So that’s how you got here. I just can’t send you back!”  
“Your kidding.”  
“Nope, I never kid!”  
“Look Q, I’ve got somewhere I have to be. I’ve heard what you can do! Surely you can just click your fingers and send us back or help us at least! It’s your war, not ours!”  
“Hm. I’ll think about it.”

A with a flash, he was gone.

~

Almost everyone who could, turned up for the memorial service.   
Rachel was received with a hug from both her parents.  
“When your ready Captain.”  
“Thank you, Naomi. I want to thank you for being here tonight. I know we are all busy trying to fix all this, but it’s important to remember those we lost along the way. Lieutenant Harper, Lieutenant Sheridan, Lieutenant T’sen, Ensign Sarun, Ensign Aena, Ensign Wright”

Rachel continued to read through the names as the mood became more and more sombre. 

“Release the pods.”

The bosun's whistle is blown, as the crew watches the pods being released into space. 

Kathryn placed a hand around Rachel’s shoulders.  
“They were fine Starfleet officers Rachel.”  
“I just hope their deaths were not in vain.”

Rachel looked deep into her mother’s eyes, “There is something I need to talk to you about.”

Rachel dragged Kathryn out into the corridor.  
“Rachel, what’s going on?”  
“I had a visit from Q.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes back, “Of course you did. And?”  
“The continuum is fighting again. He said something about Q junior being involved and that a supernova appeared on top of us and that’s how we got here. He kept calling me baby Kathy which was weird too.”  
“I am going to kill him!”  
“Okay… before you do that, can you tell me what he is talking about?”  
“My godson, Q Junior. He is worse than Q. He left me with him once because he needed guidance. Voyager was lucky to make it out alive. Did you say anything about getting us home.”  
“He said he couldn't do it.”  
“Well, we're going to make him do it! Come on!”


	14. Chapter 14

“So how exactly did the first war start?”

Kathryn paced up and down the Captain’s ready room as her daughter watched from the lounge.

“The Q’s cousin committed suicide with the help from Q, I don’t really remember the full details. He is nothing but trouble. His son’s not too better either.”

 

“Oh, really Kathy! I thought you taught him well during his stay on Voyager.”  
“Q, nice to see you again. I’ve heard you’ve already meant my daughter.”  
“Yes, truly a chip off the old block. Though, I do remember you telling me once that you weren't interested in Chuckles.”

“Chuckles?”

“It’s a long story Rachel, and I’d rather not get into it right now. Q, I have spent far too much of my life time stuck in the Delta Quadrant, you have got to send us back!”  
“I’m sorry, I can’t do that!”  
“Well, then you have to help us.”  
“By the looks of your indisposed 17 week pregnant daughter, you definitely need all the help you can get.”  
“Q!”  
“Sorry. But yes, I will help you. I have detected a wormhole though, it might take you about a month to get there, but it leads right back to the Alpha Quadrant.”

Kathryn sat down next to Rachel as they examined Q’s findings when the door chimed.  
“Come in.”  
“Ah Chuckles, good to see you again.”  
“Just ignore him Chakotay. Come take a look at this, it might work.”  
“Hm, seems legitimate. Let me guess, he found it.”  
“Unfortunately yes.”

“Well,” Rachel stood, “It’s all we’ve got, so we’re doing it. I’ll be in astrometrics. Nice seeing you Q”  
“Rachel?”  
“Wow, Kathy, she really is a mini you.”

~

“The wormhole is intact and could be sufficient.”  
“Could?”  
“As Voyager get’s closer, I will be able to gather more accurate readings. Your back is causing you pain Captain, you should seek relief from the Doctor.”  
“Thanks, but I’ll deal with it Seven.”  
“It seems a risky move.”  
“What does?”  
“Agreeing to use this information Q has given you.”  
“I do not want to have this baby here, plus, I’m sure the last thing Voyager’s original crew want is to be stuck out here again.”  
“It is unpleasant, but a safer route might be wiser.”  
“Well, this is the safest route right now so it’s going to have to do. You know, I might go get something for my back, I’ll see you later Seven.”

~

“This is quietest I’ve ever seen the mess hall.”  
“Dad! Sorry, you scared me. Yeah, I guess everyone is working hard to get us out of this mess.”  
“I guess not everyone is willing to jump into the first wormhole they find.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Honey, look, yes, this is not one of my favourite places to visit, but I’d rather that we all got home, rather than risk using a random wormhole that Q happened to find. We couldn’t even pick it up!”  
“You must of made a great first officer.”  
“Your mother could be irrational at times.”  
“She still is! I guess, maybe I am too, but we are doing this.”  
“I know. It’s impossible to convince a Janeway to change their mind. I feel like we have barely had a chance to catch up. Hows my old chair?”  
“Not too bad, little daunting. I thought Voyager would be a little nicer to me knowing who my parents are! How's married life?”

“Not too bad, though with everything that’s going on we haven’t had a lot of us time, and not just your mom and me, but all three of us, well all four! But things are really great. I was worried that being stuck on Voyager would make her go back but it hasn’t, if anything, it’s made her more open.”  
“That’s a relief! Speaking of the devil!”

“Hey! What are you two up to! Where is everybody.”  
“Working, it seems.”  
“On Voyager? That’s a first.”  
“Oh so is that why it took you so long to get home.”  
“Maybe, I might have been a little distracted by this one too.” 

Rachel watched as her parents embraced and cuddled into each other on the lounge seat.  
“So, did you convince her out of it?”  
“She is most definitely your daughter”  
“Rachel… are you sure?”  
“We have to get home.”  
“And we will.”  
“Will we?”  
“Voyager has done this once before, she’ll do it again!”


	15. Chapter 15

“On screen.”

Rachel’s eyes grew wider as the wormhole appeared.

“Is it stable?”

“For the most part”

 

It had taken them a little longer than Q’s promised month, but they were here, and everything was looking promising. At 35 weeks pregnant, Rachel was looking forward to finally getting off the ship. Chakotay, Kathryn and Harry were all helping out in engineering to make sure that this was a successful journey. 

 

“Okay Lieutenant Paris, take us in, slow and steady.”

 

Voyager shook as they began their journey home.

“Easy now.”

 

The shakes got stronger and stronger.

“Slow us down Miral!”

“I’m trying.”

 

The bridge crew were beginning to be knocked to the grown.

 

“Rachel!”

“I’m fine Naomi.”

 

A sharp pain stabbed down Rachel’s back

“You should get to sickbay.”

“I’m fine.” 

 

Explosions were heard in the distance. 

“Rachel go! I’ve got the bridge.”

“Fine, keep me updated.”

“You know I will.” 

 

Naomi embraced her Captain as Rachel, trying to hide her pain, made her way to the turbolift.

 

~

 

“Captain, I meant it when I said you should go on maternity leave.”

“I need to be there for this.”

“You're as stubborn as your mother, and that stubbornness has caused you to go into labour.”

“What?”

“Just lay back and relax.”

 

“Admiral to the Captain.”

“Go ahead.” Rachel grimaced.

“Honey, what’s going on? Naomi said she sent you to sickbay.”

 

The ship rocked again.

“Mom I’m fine.”

“No, you're clearly not. I’m on my way.”

“Don’t you dare! Voyager needs you! I’ve got the Doctor.”

“Rachel!”

“Mom, please! Voyager needs you right now if this is going to work.”

 

Rachel heard the noise of her mother taking in a deep breath.

“Fine, Doctor keep me updated!”

“Will do.”

“Thank you, Janeway out.”

 

“Lay back, I’m going to give you a mild analgesic.”

 

~

“Miral, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know, Naomi. It’s certainly not as stable as we thought.”

“Bridge to Seven of Nine, report.”

 

“The wormhole is breaking up Commander.”

“Will we make it?”

“Yes, if we stay at our current speed.”

“Well, Voyager is certainly going to need repairs when we get home.”

“Engineering to Bridge.”

“Go ahead.”

 

“Naomi, we are losing structural integrity down here, the bulkheads are going to give way in a few hours if we don’t slow down.”

“We can’t slow down.”

 

~

 

“That’s it just breathe, breathe, you're doing great Rachel.”

“Oh god---- how much longer?”

“Your 4cm dilated.”

“Great”

“Rachel, we are going to get through this.”

“Don’t be so sure of yourself Doctor.”

 

~

 

“Naomi, the warp core is going to breach if we don’t do something.”

“Understood B’Elanna, Seven is working on a new course that should give us a break from the shock waves of the wormhole collapsing.”

“We don’t have much time down here!”

  
  


“B’Elanna, we are going to have to evacuate engineering.”

“I know Chakotay. Okay, right Everybody out, NOW!”

 

The officers began to file out before Kathryn turned an ran back to a console. 

 

“Kathryn! Where are you going?”

“I just want to try something Chakotay. I think I can stop the breach.”

“No! KATHRYN! We have to go! It’s not worth it.”

“Chakotay, go. I’ll be fine, just give me a minute.”

 

“Warp core breach in 30 seconds.”

 

Chakotay watched as Kathryn crawled to the console through the dust and the smoke as B’Elanna dragged him out of engineering.

“B’Elanna I have to go back and get her.”

“I’m sorry, we don’t have the time.”

 

B’Elanna and Harry held him back as smoke filled the air. 

 

Their ears were overcome with the noises of explosions coming from engineering. Chakotay fell to his knees.

 

“Computer what’s the status of the warp core?” B’Elanna whispered, placing a hand on Chakotay’s shoulder.

“The warp core is intact.”  

 

“She did it.”

Barely able to stand, Chakotay ran into engineering. 

 

Kathryn’s lifeless body lay lying in the middle on the floor.

He collapsed down next to her.

“Kathryn! Kathryn, please!”

 

Harry sat down next to him with a tricorder, no life signs appeared.

 

“What no! Do it again!”

“Chakotay” B’Elanna came up beside him.

“Send her to sickbay then! The Doctor can bring her back!” He sobbed.

“Chakotay, we can’t.”

“Why can’t we?”

“Rachel is in sickbay remember, she doesn’t need this right now.”

 

“Engineering report”

 

“Ah, things are… are stable down here Commander.”

“Good,  the wormhole is stabilising.”

“Naomi, can you go to the ready room, I need to talk to you privately.”

“Sure, give me a second.”

 

Naomi left the bridge and opened Rachel’s console to talk to B’Elanna.

“What’s wrong? Engineering looks a mess.”

 

B’Elanna looked up as Harry, Chakotay and Kathryn’s body transported to the couple’s quarters.

“Yeah, it is. Admiral Janeway stopped the breach.

“Oh thank god! How is she?”

“Um…” A tear ran down B’Elanna’s left eye as she looked to the roof.

“She… She.”   
“B’Elanna… she didn’t make it did she?”

“No.”

 

Both women took in a deep breath.

“Okay, you do what you got to do. I’ll inform the Doctor.” 

 

Naomi closed the link and sat back in her chair, before stabilising a link with sickbay.

 

~

“8cm Rachel, you're doing great! We are almost ready to push! Who the hell is trying to call me! I won’t be a second Rachel.”

“Don’t you dare be any longer!”

 

The Doctor stepped away into his office.

“Naomi, what a surprise, is everything okay.”

“No Doctor, everything is not okay. The Admiral was killed trying to stop a warp core breach. Chakotay is with her body in their quarters.”

“Oh, I see.” His face dropped.

 

“Doctor! Hurry up!”

“I trust you to make the right decision here Doctor. Wildman out.”

 

The Doctor returned to Rachel’s side as Voyager made her way back the Alpha Quadrant. 

 

“Okay Rachel, let’s get this show on the road.”

“Is everything okay Doctor?”

“Let’s just focus on getting your baby here.”

 

He waited until after the beautiful Sophie Kathryn Janeway was settled in her mother's arms to break the news. 

 

“Rachel… there is something I have to tell you.”

“Is something wrong with Sophie?”

“No.”

“What is it then.”

“The warp core was going to breach, the bulkheads in engineering were destabilising. B’Elanna evacuated everyone but your mother ran back in to try and stop the breach.”

“What are you trying to say?”

 

“Your mother was hit by a falling bulkhead and overcome with smoke inhalation. I’m sorry Rachel, but she didn’t make it.”

 

Rachel stared into the abyss as the news settled in. Her sobs were quite and overturned by her sleeping bundle of joy.

 

“Where is Dad? And…um Mom’s body?”

“He transported to his quarters with your mother, as they didn’t want you to have the stress while you were giving birth. Seven and B’Elanna took her to the morgue once Voyager reached the Alpha Quadrant. Your Dad is still in the quarters waiting for news on you. As soon as I’ve finished these last scans you can go to him, both of you, and… and I’ll transport your mother here.”

 

 

She was soon allowed to leave sickbay, and she went straight to be with her father.

 

They sat, motionless, staring at Sophie. It was barely a whisper, but just loud enough for the computer to complete her request to ‘play song’.

 

( <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fSp7MVtjN5Q> )

 

“Your mom used to play this song all the time.”

“I know, strangely one of her favourites, and one of mine too.”

“I know it hurts right now, but we are going to get through this, together.”

“I don’t know what we would do without you. I don’t know what we are going to do without her.”

“We’ve got Sophie now.”

 

_ I, I don't know what you do _

_ You make me think that you _

_ Will change my life forever _

_ I, I'll always want you near _

_ Give up on you, my dear I will never _

 

_ You thrill me, you delight me _

_ You please me, you excite me _

_ You're all that I've been yearning for _

_ I love you, I adore you _

_ I lay my life before you _

_ I only want you more and more _

_ And finally it seems my lonely days are through _

_ I've been waiting for you _

 

_ I'll carry you all the way _

_ And you will choose the day _

_ When you're prepared to greet me _

_ I'll be a good mum, I swear _

_ You'll see how much I care _

_ When you meet me _

 

_ You thrill me, you delight me _

_ You please me, you excite me _

_ You're all that I'd been yearning for _

_ I love you, I adore you _

_ I lay my life before you _

_ I only want you more and more _

 

_ And finally it seems my lonely days are through _

_ I've been waiting for you _

_ Oh... _

_ I've been waiting for you _

  
  


“Why did she have to be so stubborn!”

“Hey, shhh.”

“I can’t do this without her!”

“Yes, you can! We can. I promise. She was so proud of you. You are the daughter of the great Kathryn Janeway, so you're going to be an amazing mother. You know what else was her favorite song, computer play my love my life” 

  
  


( <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WtEGNJpl2lM> )

 

“Dad..”

“When you were tiny, I used to come home to your Mom, holding you, swaying, singing this one, from her favourite movie.”

 

__ I’ve never felt this strong   
I’m invincible, how could this go wrong?   
No, here, here’s where we belong   
I see a road ahead   
I never thought I would dare to tread   
  
  
Like an image passing by   
My love, my life   
In the mirror of your eyes   
My love, my life   
I can see it all so clearly   
All I love so dearly   
Images passing by   
Like reflections of your mind   
My love, my life   
Are the words I try to find   
My love, my life   
But I know I don’t possess you   
With all my heart, God bless you   
You will be my love and my life   
You’re my one and only   
  
  
I held you close to me   
Felt your heart beat   
And I thought: I am free   
Oh yes, and as one are we   
In the now and beyond   
Nothing and no one can break this bond   
  
  
Like an image passing by   
My love, my life   
In the mirror of your eyes   
My love, my life   
I can see it all so clearly   
All I love so dearly   
Images passing by   
Like reflections of your mind   
My love, my life   
Are the words I try to find   
My love, my life   
But I know I don’t possess you   
With all my heart, God bless you   
You are still my love and my life   
Yes I know I don’t possess you   
  
  
With all my heart, God bless you   
You are still my love and my life   
You’re my one and only

  
  


Holding his daughter and granddaughter, the trio stared out the window as earth grew closer.

“You were her love and life, don’t forget that.”


End file.
